emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5897 (18th April 2011)
Plot When Aaron arrives at the hospital, it's clear that Hazel is nervous. Aaron tries his best to comfort her, but he shares her fears. The doctor informs Jackson that the infection is part of his condition as he's unable to clear his lungs properly, and Hazel and Aaron are upset by Jackson's defeatist reaction to the news. As they make to leave, Jackson snaps that they don't listen to him and he's fed up of trying to stay positive. As Jackson breaks down, Aaron rushes to his side to comfort him. Meanwhile, Ella is intrigued when Declan makes it clear that he's not giving up on Butler's Farm - he's got a plan and is determined to get what he wants. He arrives at Butlers with a property lawyer and John angrily approaches, reminding him that he needs to give notice before turning up. Declan assures him that he's going through the lease with a fine tooth comb and leaves John fired up and ready for war. Later, in the pub, John tells Moira that he has a plan to raise the money to buy the farm - if they take a few risks and develop the farm it could pay off. Elsewhere, Nicola is left fuming after a run-in with Kelly, who's smug about her victory. Nicola goes to see Jimmy and apologises again, but admits she was only trying to save their marriage and hopes he will eventually remember the good times they shared. Also, Charity is mortified when Nikhil arrives home unexpectedly and finds her dancing in a revealing outfit; and Debbie is suspicious when Cain pulls out a big wad of notes in the garage. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Elliot Windsor - Oliver Brooke (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *John Barton - James Thornton *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Doctor - Beatrice Comins *Jerry Walsh - Michael J Jackson Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Home Farm - Office *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Field *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area and Jackson's room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *Mike Bedford, the property lawyer that Declan shows round at Butlers Farm, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,000,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes